Kiteara shena Tale'sedrin
by Kiteara Darkblade
Summary: Kiteara was born and raised on the Dhorisian Plains. When her Mage Gift manifests, she choses to go to the Tale'dras, instead of becoming the Star Eyed's shamaness. On her way to the Pelagirs, a white spirit stallion decides to change her plans.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Velgarath and the races thereof are not mine. ( They belong to the extremely talented Mercedes Lackey.  
  
Kiteara looked back at the grasslands, fear and excitement battling within her. She knew she would likely never see the Dhorisian Plains again. She longed for the familiar feel of a spirited mare, fiery stallion, or even a gelded cull beneath her. Ravna had offered to allow her to take her saddle mare, but proudly, she had refused. If she could not remain among the Shin'a'in and become Her shamaness, neither would she take one of Tale'sedrin's jel'sutho'edrin from the herd. Turning her back on the Plains, Kiteara shena Tale'sedrin continued towards the Pelagirs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trevan continued his steady loping pace that would have left any normal horse foaming. But Trevan was no ordinary horse, he was a Companion. He could feel his Chosen, always just out of reach. The Companion couldn't tell much about his Chosen yet, but he knew that he had to find her, soon, and that she was hurting. He knew, also, that he had traveled past the borders of Valdemar to find her already. Normally during the night, especially a moonless night like this, Trevan would stop and rest. He had tried once tonight, briefly. As soon as he had found a place to hole up and sleep, racking sobs had begun to reverberate in his head. ~ No rest for the wicked, they say. Why should a Companion get any? ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiteara sobbed, curled up beneath a tree, in a ball of misery and homesickness. She was too miserable to even feel a shred of shame for her tears. She hated the tree, hated the other trees pressing in on her, hated her Gift. ~ Especially my "Gift"! ~ The young Shin'a'in snarled to herself, viciously. ~ I never asked for this. All I ever wanted was to live with my clan...Tale'sedrin... And this so-called "Gift" has made me an outcast! ~ She was so upset and homesick she didn't even hear the faint sound of hooves on grass and fallen leaves. Something soft and velvety nudged her shoulder. Kiteara was on her feet, blade drawn, before her tears even stopped blurring her vision. A large white shape before her quickly became a large white stallion, rearing his head back sharply, eyes rolling.  
  
"By the Star Eyed, lad, you scared the life out of me!" she laughed, sheathing her sword. Finally she looked at the calming steed...and lost herself in a sea of liquid blue love.  
  
: I am Trevan and I Chose you. : a masculine voice flowed through her mind, soothing places she hadn't known were tense and hurting. She gaped at him, speechless, and heard deep laughter. : Are you always this articulate? : Her eyes narrowed, raking over the stallion. He wore obviously ceremonial tack with tiny silver bells along his bridle- no...it was only a hackamore. And not a very good one for controlling such a large beast, at that. : Well! I am no beast, little love. I'm a Companion! : The last word triggered memories in the Shin'a'in girl. ~ Companion...Valdemar...Herald! What!? ~ The stallion shied away, laying his ears back. : Not so loud, Chosen. My "ears" are ringing. Yes, you are a Herald...well, actually a trainee for now. :  
  
"Why?" Kiteara let her confusion and suspicion flavor the single word. Her blue eyes were still narrowed, but assessing the stallion critically. He was the very image of perfection. A Shin'a'in clan could breed their steeds for centuries and not come up with anything so splendidly muscled and proportioned as the stallion before her.  
  
: Why what, Chosen? : Trevan heard her assessment, unconsciously arching his neck proudly. Despite his vanity, he knew the girl would need a little convincing.  
  
"Why do you Choose me?" she asserted, stubbornly. Trevan snorted, nudging her gently with his soft nose.  
  
: Because you are needed, and Mage Gifted, and I love you. : Trevan answered simply. It was Kiteara's turn to snort, despite the absolute delight that sprang up in her soul when he declared that he loved her.  
  
"You don't know me,"" she retorted. Trevan sent the mental impression of a sly grin and winks one sapphire eye.  
  
: Ah, but I do now, Kiteara shena Tale'sedrin. You are my Chosen. : He let her feel his presence in her mind, gently exploring. : Don't be afraid, dear heart. : She stiffened, as he touched the fear in her, fear that she had chosen the wrong path, that the Tale'dras wouldn't accept her, that she would die alone and clanless, killed by her own uncontrolled Gift. The stallion took a step closer and pressed his head against her chest. : You will never be alone again. I will always be here for you. : His mind-voice and love unlocked the door that held her fear in check, and she clung to the Companion's neck, sobbing. With some coaxing, Trevan got his Chosen to lie down and curled around her like a mare with a foal. Her tears soaked his white hide, but he crooned soothingly in her mind. Finally, exhausted and lacking any more tears, Kiteara fell asleep. 


	2. The Waystation

When Kiteara woke, Trevan was watching her, curiously. A strange joy flooded her just at seeing the stallion. "What?" : What? : She spoke mentally and vocally, unconsciously. The stallion nickered, the sound suspiciously like laughter.  
  
: You look so adorable asleep. One could forget you are a savage little Shina'a'in. : he teased, as she bristled.  
  
"I am not a savage, horse!" she spat, her dark blue eyes blazing furiously. How dare he call her a savage! She was a Shin'a'in woman.wild maybe, but not a savage.  
  
: Of course you are. But you're my little savage. : Trevan replied, lipping at her hair. Kiteara started to get up, but Trevan gripped the sleeve of her tunic between his teeth. : Calm down, little love. I apologize. Are you rested? We have a long journey ahead of us. : Kiteara nodded, pulling her tunic sleeve from his teeth, looking around.  
  
"Yes, how long did I sleep? I must find the Tale'dras." she asked, climbing to her feet. Trevan stood and nudged her towards his saddle with his nose.  
  
: Actually, no, you don't. You slept for about a candlemark, maybe two. We have to go home. To Valdemar. : the stallion explained as Kiteara allowed herself to be coaxed onto his back. She frowned down at his ears.  
  
"Valdemar? Ravnas said I had to go to the Tale'dras. Only they can train me properly," she said, carefully. Trevan shook his head, snorting.  
  
: There are Hawkbrothers in Valdemar, Kiteara. They can teach you. : Trevan asserted. Kiteara started to protest again and Trevan swung his head around to look to fix her with one sapphire eye. : Do you wish to be rid of me already? : Horror and shock rippled through her. ~ Rid of Trevan?! NO! ~ It was irrational, but she knew she could no more lose Trevan and live than lose her heart. He was part of her now.  
  
"No Trevan. I don't think I could ever want to be free of you." she trails off, then feels a wave of unconditional love from her Companion. He nuzzled her leg with that snow white nose.  
  
: I love you Chosen. We are meant to be together. I'm sure even your Goddess approves, but I must return to Valdemar. We need you there too.I need you there. Please? : Trevan asked, pleadingly. Sighing, and knowing in some way that this would change everything for her, Kiteara agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiteara yawned, fighting sleep. She and Trevan had been travelling for a week, camping wherever they could. The two would stop to catch a few hours of sleep and eat whatever Kiteara could find or hunt. Although she was now riding with her bow across her lap, ready to be strung and arrow nocked, Kiteara doubted she'd have the energy to do so. ~ Even if a rabbit painted a target on it's side and jumped on my arrow. ~  
  
"Trevan?" she asked, looking down at his ears, which flicked back at her voice. Trevan made a questioning noise in her mind. "We need to stop dester'edre. The only reason I haven't tumbled right out of your saddle is due to the fact that I've been riding since before I could walk." Trevan chuckled wearily in her head.  
  
: Soon, my centaur. We'll stop just beyond this clump of trees just ahead. : he replied, continuing his steady walk. Kiteara sighed.  
  
"You're pushing yourself, and me. Why?" she asked. Trevan's ears swiveled forward and he blew out his breath.  
  
: I thought you might like to sleep in something close to a real bed tonight, love. : the Companion replied casually, despite how his Chosen tensed upon his back.  
  
"Oh Goddess, no. No towns," she said, eyes wide. Her last encounter with a town had startled her. So many people in so small a space, and all curious about the passing Companion and his exotic Chosen. Valdemareans knew little about the Shin'a'in, except that they were skilled with horses. It seemed thought that rumors spanned anywhere from eating babies to being Avatars of the Star Eyed. ~ Well the second has a grain of truth. The Kal'enerdral are pretty close. ~  
  
: No, Kiteara, not a town. You will have to get used to them though, soon. We're going to Haven, the largest city in Valdemar. What's ahead is a Waystation. : Trevan explained, trying to soothe his Chosen. Her unease would have to be dealt with, but not until they were both more rested.  
  
"What's a Waystation?" Kiteara asked, one hand toying with her Companion's mane.  
  
: A place for Heralds, or the occasional Bard or Healer, to rest. There should be a nice stall for me as well. Hopefully. : Trevan said, ears perking up a bit. He longed for a soft bed of hay and some oats with cool fresh water.  
  
"Oh," she replies, not particularly enthused by the idea of someone else being there. When the Waystation came into view, she felt a bit of relief. It was just a little cottage with maybe one or two rooms and a small stable. There didn't seem to be anyone else there. Trevan stopped just outside of the cottage, waiting for Kiteara to dismount.  
  
: Inside you'll find trail rations and a bed, love. I'll rummage in the stable. : Trevan suggested, as she smoothly slide from his saddle. Once she was on the ground, he started to move towards the stables, but quickly stopped. Kiteara had seized his hackamore jus under his jaw, and from the grip she had, he wouldn't be moving unless he ripped free of her. He sends an almost questioning thought.  
  
"Oh no you don't. The needs of the herd comes first, even if there's only one horse," Kiteara stated, shifting her grip so as to hold him there and begin uncinching his saddle.  
  
: Kiteara, you need to rest. I'll be fine. : Trevan protested, tugging for control of his head, carefully. Kiteara stopped and seized his hackamore with both hands, pulling his head around to look at her.  
  
"You WILL be unsaddled, checked over, groomed, and fed before I even peek into that cottage, understood? Don't make me treat you like the willful, stubborn stallion you are," she growled, shaking his hackamore for emphasis. Rolling his eyes uncertainly, Trevan submitted himself to her care.  
  
: She calls me stubborn.: he muttered. Kiteara removed his tack, placing it by the door and looked him over. Finding nothing to concern her, she went into the stable and found a brush and curry comb and began working on his coat. The Shin'a'in laughed when, despite his protests, he leaned into the brush strokes, sighing. Returning the grooming tools, she made sure the stall was suitable, then filled a bucket of water and another of oats for the stallion. Trevan nudged her towards the stable door. : There I'm all set up. Go eat! : Laughing, she complied, heading into the cottage. On her way in the door, she grabbed Trevan's tack and carries it in. Methodically, she cleaned the tack and searched the Waystation's storage for something to eat. Quickly, the young woman ate and cleaned up after herself. Too exhausted to do much more, she sought out a bed. She found a bedbox with a few extra blankets in it and threw her bedroll in it. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, the Shin'a'in got up, growling, irritably. Situating her bedroll on the floor, she curled up in the extra blankets and fell asleep. 


End file.
